Venom
"Nobody knows what I'll do next." :::::::::-Venom Venom is the main owner and founder of the BZPC, and leader of the Awesomesauces Group. He is currently running the newest public chat with Tenebrae Invictus, TheBZPC. Before BZPower Before joining BZPower, Venom lived his life as an ordinary comic making bionicle fan. He was introduced to Bionicle by a friend of his in 2003. As for his comic making, Venom began working with inspiration from the online comic series "Neglected Mario Characters" and many other comics featured on the now non-existing marioportal.com. These comics obviously featured video game character sprites, and with the inspiration Venom made his comics following the same example with sources such as The Spriter's Resource and The Shyguy Kingdom. This series was called Scorch and Fang, revolving around characters of the same name from the old SNES game, The Lost Vikings. Because it was his actual very first series, these comics would be seen nowadays as poor quality, adopting special effects from MSPaint, low quality humor, and a very weird storyline. He discontinued this series as he began to discover Bionicle sprites on google. These sprites were none other than examples of the Razor kit, and the Rayg Kit 2.0. He was so impressed by these sprites, he took them to his MSPaint program to "toy" with them in hopes to make Bionicle comics. As he went deeper into the origin of the kits, he found BZPower. Venom soon found the Bionicle comics featured in the forums, adopting the most interest in Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages. He joined shortly after under the username 'Venom Symbiote', and began posting around the forum. Venom found a majority of the other comics in the forum to be lacking in diversity and originality, and, with this impression in mind, decided he would base his series on Bionicle and something off-topic, that being his favorite super villain- Venom of the Marvel Spider-man series. BZPower Life Venom is now an experienced comic maker on BZP with his successful series, now in its third season, ~V~. His first comic series which started in 2006 ended in late 2007 as The Venom Chronicles 3.0 due to a lack of motivation. In 2008, Venom started ~V~ after picking up inspiration for comic making from one of his best friends ,Vahkoro. Venom discovered how to create a chatroom in the process of developing a blogsite through a Gabbly chatbox widget. He found this widget among a list of widgets that could be applied to said blogsite. He then created a Gabbly for BZPower, invited his BZP friends to it, and thus BZPC was born. Later on in the year, Venom learned of a new BZPC on xat.com created by a BZP member named Kodan. He had everyone on his gabbly chat relocate to the new chat. Xat, unlike Gabbly, offered chat moderation and a variety of administrative options. Despite Venom's initial doubts of Kodan's capabilities of running a chat without abusing his administrative power, the new BZPC was well received after regular visits from Venom and his friends. Though, the beginning of this chat also marked the beginning of the rivalry between Venom and JediBot. The BZPC Revolt Venom had been promoted to an admin on the site after convincing Kodan of prior but minimal experience with xat. Shortly after, JediBot began an argument with him. Other chat members came to Venom's defense in this argument, and eventually Jedibot requested for himself to be banned forever. Kodan did so, demoting Venom at the same time for an unknown reason. The chatroom calmed down until Kodan suddenly began to act strange, later claiming himself to be JediBot hacking his account, along with JediBot claiming himself to be Kodan. The faux Kodan claimed he hacked Kodan's account and banned the true Kodan. Venom and Gavla, though somewhat confused, were not easily convinced by the events. JediBot and Kodan continued on, ranting how JediBot "hacked Kodan". It became pointless and annoying, as nobody on the chatroom at the time were fully convinced. It had continued until finally Kodan reverted to his true identity, and JediBot was unbanned and promoted to admin. As a response to the trick and Jedibot's promotion, Venom left the chat to start a revolt, stating Kodan and JediBot were unfit to be admins of the chat. The other chat members, who also had an extreme disliking for Jedibot, agreed and had Venom in full support. Venom then started a new BZPower chat hosted on xat.com. Venom linked everybody to it, excluding Kodan and JediBot. Venom eventually brought Kodan into the chat after several pleas to not be isolated from everyone. Pretty much everybody except for JediBot was in the new chat. Jed remained on Kodan's chat in disbelief that Venom had successfully started a new chat without him. In this new BZPC, Venom had been the sole admin of the chat, promoting some friends as moderators to keep trolls out. With this small set up for a chatroom, things had run smoothly. Until later. JediBot Many wonder why the member JediBot, Venom's former co-author, was banned forever without any chance of coming back. As the chat pursued to success, JediBot was finally allowed in the chat. He still had problems, as he started flame wars and continued to argue with Venom. Of course in every single time, JediBot apologizes and kisses up to Venom. Wash, rinse, repeat. There is much more though. JediBot was banned repeatedly over time for going a bit too far with his flaming, as he began to behave inappropriately and speak vulgar language. Whenever he was promoted to moderator under Venom's trust as a friend, he would abuse his power and eventually spark a rivalry with Lewajohnson. Over and over, he was demoted and promoted again, repeatedly gaining and losing Venom's trust. Venom also had to deal with Jedibot's many "pranks". One incident began when BZPC member and co-owner ExDee (also a rival of Jed) began his site called hiper. Venom was an admin on the site, and Jedibot joined, following an anonymous member named HotRod who Jed claimed to be his friend. It seemed believable at first, until Venom grew suspicious of it due to Hot Rod's familiar mannerisms. Apparently, hot rod had a sister named Elita who would also visit the BZPC time to time. There was then talk of HotRod revealing that JediBot... Er.. Did something with Elita. Of course this was inappropriate, and Venom banned him and went to get to the bottom of this. Elita came later on (surprisingly banned as well) revealing what hotrod said was true. Venom argued that this is a lie and JediBot was making it all up. He had proof. Venom claimed that HotRod/Elita had the same exact IP Address as JediBot, and that they were never on at the same time JediBot was. And whenever they were on at the same time, one of them didn't talk. Later on Jedibot denied everthing claiming that he's busy whenever they're on and that they share IP Addresses amongst their families since they are "best friends". Venom still didn't believe him. Jedibot also claimed to have done... Something with Elita and went too far with it saying he was going to do it again. Venom banned him. Over time JediBot admitted to it all being a stupid prank and was later on unbanned. There's much more, just visit Jed's wiki article. Meraceire Venom's former co-author, Meraceire or Mera, also had started many arguments with Venom. It began when Venom promoted Mera to owner for making a background for the BZPC. Mera then began to abuse his power by kicking and banning for no legitimate reason, and Venom demoted him to moderator. Mera then began to berate Venom in retaliation, attempting to justify his actions as mere jokes. Mera began to bash and flame Venom after his justifications were rejected, causing another demotion. He continued to flame the chat for some time. Mera later apologized, but hesitated in doing so in the belief that apologizing "is for sissies". Later in time, Venom, Jed, and Mera all planned together special comics for the co-authors' upcoming birthdays. They agreed to Venom's proposed plan that the co-authors would each start their own comic, and Venom would add on to the comic and finish them himself regardless of how long they are initially. On Mera's birthday, Venom waited for Mera to start his birthday comic, only for Mera to complain about working on his own birthday. Angered, Venom argued with Mera over the fact that it was a plan they had agreed on rather than forced labor as Mera had begun to suggest. Mera only responded to Venom with insults and harassment. Venom had become completely outraged with Mera's attitude and fired him from the position of co-author. Mera did not stop his behavior. As time passed on, he continued to harass Venom in his comic topic and through private messages all on BZPower. It continued on, until Mera finally apologized, claiming he behaved this way to "re-establish" himself. He was forgiven. Some time afterward, Venom discovered that Mera had spread lies about the whole situation on the forum known as TMR, run by many other comic makers. Mera had posted biased rants about Venom, causing comic makers such as Kortu to harass Venom as well. Mera then "fixed" it, convincing the forum that the situation was a joke. Since then, Mera's visits to BZPC were very unusual. Venom's "Awesome" plan As time passed, BZPC grew larger. Many new members began to join, mostly people Venom didn't know himself. The more popular the chat became, the less familiar Venom and his close friends were with newcomers. It is highly noted that one newcomer, BZPower member Mesonak, had actually invited others to the chat as he discovered it, and through his invitations the chat became highly popularized by many various BZPower members. During the time Mera harassed Venom on BZPower (and when JediBot had been trying to regain Venom's trust), Venom had been logged onto BZPC one night with members he didn't know too well. Two chatters were banned for insulting Venom, leading to Venom's announcement to leave BZPC for a whole month to take a break. He left, but he continued to visit the comic makers chat run by Eljay. He had been gone from BZPC until the next day. Venom returned to the BZPC- with a surprise. He reset the whole chat, demoting everybody into a guest in which they lose the privilege to chat. Venom believed that doing this would cause the trolls of the chat to start a new BZPC as an attempt to replace his chat. Venom sent one of his friends undercover to retrieve information from various BZPC members. He learned JediBot and Meraceire had each both started their own individual chatroom. Venom disguised himself as a halo noob on the bigger chat, Meraceire's chat. Venom, while in disguise, questioned everybody such as Archon, Anon, JediBot, and others about the purpose of the chatroom. They all revealed distastes for Venom, calling him a jerk and insulting him for the decision to reset the chat. They talked more trash about him, until Venom revealed himself, having successfully fooled everyone on the chat. With his "haters" in mind, Venom promoted BZPC members back to their original state, excluding those who had bashed him on Mera's chatroom. It was believed to be Venom's most beneficial act as head owner of BZPC at the time, as this reset actually filtered out many of the heavily disliked members of BZPC. There was a slight problem in filtering the chat. Venom also filtered out Tenebrae Invictus for being present on Mera's chat, mistakenly believing he had also bashed him. Invi explained himself to Venom otherwise, and was allowed in the BZPC again. This plan had actually begun inspiring other owners on the BZPC to act similarly as Venom, disguising themselves as strangers to spy on unsuspecting moderators, playing with them in the same manner Venom had done. The Big Banana Split In late 2009, Venom began to grow tired of the BZPC. By this time, many of the original members of BZPC had stopped visiting the chat in discomfort with new and unfamiliar members. Many rules were established by Venom to maintain comfortable conversation in the chat. He felt annoyed with the constant spam, rule breaking, and complaints for the rules by newcomers. New members would visit for a week or so and complain about how unjustified they felt that the rules were. Venom became very demotivated in running the chat, as its initial purpose had been completely forgotten. With many of his friends no longer visiting as often, Venom felt his time was wasted on a chat surrounded by strangers. At the time, Venom also sparked a rivalry with a new member named Kini Hawkeye, after taunting him about his pre-adolescent voice, calling him a girl. Venom was also familiar with the many different chats forming amongst the BZPC members. After banning Kini for disrespect and flaming, much controversy began to erupt in Kini's favor, and a chat began to form to replace BZPC. One night, Venom witnessed the replacement chat himself. In a fit of frustration, he reset the chat once again, this time allowing nobody to return. As a result, the members freaked out and sought other chats to take refuge. During the formation of the BZPC2, Venom inhabited his personal chat, The Awesomesauces Group, inviting his trusted friends to chat with him there. He remained in this chat for a while, and kept his friends up to date with his comics, sprite work, and kits. Soon, he decided to re-open BZPC under its original purpose- as a chatroom for himself and his friends from BZPower. Believing this would help the nostalgia factor within himself and his old friends, he exchanged the awesomesauces chat for BZPC, and allowed Invictus, the owner of BZPC2, to run BZPC2 as the BZPC Public chat, where newcomers and strangers would instead be redirected to. He occasionally visited BZPC2 time to time to check if some of his friends were online from there on. A month or two later, he grew fed up with the chat after falling victim to power abuse and left BZPC2 indefinitely. BZPC10 In late March, 2010, Mesonak began to create multiple BZPC chats as a joke. Venom created BZPC10, to screw with Meso and set him off course. At first, it was just a joke chat like all the others, with Venom also inviting several people he knew into the chat. The people on BZPC10 at the time enjoyed themselves, and the chatroom grew slowly but ran smoothly with no problems. Venom, under the influence of BZPC10's growing praise, then began to believe BZPC2 wouldn't be worthy of being called BZPC's "sister chat". He decided to take a shot at a public chat again, and continued running BZPC10 as a public BZPower chat. MT proposed that because BZPC10 and BZPC2 were both large chats with much support by their members, the two chats should merge together as one chat, but the idea was ignored. As a response to the opening of BZPC10 and invitations from Venom himself, BZPC2 members accused Venom of being power hungry, ignoring Venom's rebuttal with, "If I wanted power, I wouldn't have closed BZPC in the first place". They believed Venom wanted to replace BZPC2 with BZPC10 by his own force somehow, while Venom's true intention was to actually break the affiliation between his private BZPC and BZPC2. In April, the idea for a merged chat was proposed again by Venom on BZPC2. Many members online at the time praised this idea, though some remained opposed to the idea in loyalty to BZPC2 and in dislike for Venom's decisions as BZPC owner. It was then voted that the chats would merge into one chat, with Venom and Tenebrae Invictus as main owners. Venom then started TheBZPC and messaged Invictus the details over BZPower. Everyone was invited, though some members instead started different chats to replace BZPC2. Those chats were soon forgotten, and eventually all other BZPC-replacement chats were abandoned, and TheBZPC grew very successful. Venom then reset BZPC10 and abandoned the original BZPC, believing BZPC would never be the same as it had been initially. Fun Facts Well, I guess I'm writing my own fun facts, lol. -Venom *Much of my commitment to BZPC was due to my boredom in real life and awkward social skills. I had nothing better to do. I didn't go out a lot because I loved being on the computer and gaming and because the weather over here is terrible. My best friend moved far away at the time, I lost contact with him, and my other real life friends kinda sucked, so I chatted with people I felt comfortable talking to and that did the same thing I did at the time: made sprite comics, followed bionicle, and whatnot. *I'm the very first comic maker on BZP to feature symbiotes in comics, and to also be represented as symbiote in BZP comics. Go me. *I was known on BZPC to be the harshest rule enforcer, being the least likely to tolerate any form of rule breaking. The other mods and owners were a bit more laid back about the rules than I was, but I guess I wanted to keep the chat sane enough to bear with its growing insanity. *I was, and probably still am, the oldest person on BZPC. Born August 1993, baby. *I was often accused of being egotistical, but I honestly don't know how anybody could get that impression from me. I was never the type of guy to hold himself in such high regard. *I was also called power hungry for the fact that I remained in power of BZPC for so long and so often. Honestly, I think if I were truly "hungry for power", I wouldn't start with an online chatroom for fans of a children's toyline. I'd want power over the law, not nerds. *I revised this page a bit to reduce unnecessary insults to others, fix bad grammar, add some other stuff I remembered from back then, and of course, redo this little fun fact section. Quotes "No. Just. No." :-Venom "STFU" :-Venom "There goes that." :-Venom's occasional catchphrase "Mini, you are an annoying, ignorant, spawn of a drunken monkey. Your intelligence is so limited the biggest insult you can come up with is 'ass'. so STFU" "ass" :-Venom to Mini "oook" :-Venom's confusion "So you're screwed." "Being screwed hurts. DX" "That's what she said." :-Venom to Kodan "Can't bend the world to your needs, ya know?" "No. I don't. SO STFU." "D:" :-Pakman and Venom "KING" :-QQQQ's response when Venom logs on "VENOM IS EPIC" :-What Kahnoa says every 5 minutes. Category:Members "As far as I know, the only people that hate me are the people I've had to ban from BZPC for breaking the rules." :-Venom's explanation for haters.